Conventional media processing methods employ media fingerprinting to identify near-duplicate media, and/or portions thereof. However, many media fingerprinting systems and/or methods produce hashes that are dependent on the orientation of the media. As such, flipping the media vertically or horizontally may prevent a hash associated with the fingerprint from matching duplicate or near duplicate media. Because flipped versions of media can be viewed on devices (e.g., mobile devices), fingerprints (and/or hashes associated with fingerprints) that are ineffective against flipped versions of media can be problematic. As such, systems and methods that provide approaches for generating flip-resistant media fingerprints are desired.